


half lonely, half alive

by marshall_line



Series: 52/52 [5]
Category: Ailee (Musician), Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>тэён поёт, и ей подпевают (громче, чем когда-либо в её жизни), но. вокруг неё никого нет (темно и пусто) и светить ей, на самом деле, тоже некому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	half lonely, half alive

**Author's Note:**

> если вы не слушали This Is What the Truth Feels Like гвен стефани, что вы тогда делали всё это время?

тэён очень устаёт где-то между своим соло и камбэком подгруппы. она не замечает, но. петь становится всё труднее, и простуду подхватить ей намного проще, чем раньше. тэён всё равно поёт и всё равно работает, даже когда сил нет, дышать нечем, сердце вылетает и ноги не держат, ведь—

сонкю говорит: ты такая переменчивая.

говорит: как тебя терпят, господи. как ты сама себя _такую_ терпишь.

тэён пожимает плечами. кто-то же может, а она. пока тоже.

петь всё труднее, но. тэён умеет только это и её жизнь без. какая она? тэён не знает и знать не хочет. сонкю вздыхает, просит отдохнуть и сама после нового года уезжает в штаты. просто пожить. здоровым человеком.

тэён бы с ней, да хоть куда-нибудь, а. как-то нет.

 

релиз за релизом.

у тэён не получается вспомнить, когда она _не_ работала так много.

на износ, до потери сознания, до желания остановиться.

тэён не останавливается, потому что. без — она умирает от скуки и одиночества. с — её уже не хватает ни на что, но она продолжает.

тэён продолжает, а.

 

когда она остаётся на свой день рождения в общежитии совершенно одна, тэён понимает (возможно, впервые): ей нужен перерыв. кто-нибудь поставьте её на паузу и нажмите на плэй, когда наступит лето.

никто не ставит, никто не нажимает.

перемотка вперёд.

 _быстрее_.

начало марта — запах самодельных свечек, конфет, вина и. чего-то ещё, тэён не вспомнит, потому что. она до безумия была пьяна и одинока.

 

— <…> _что-нибудь хорошее_.

и джессика поёт что-то такое бесконечно и тоскливо красивое. о любви. о чём ещё она может (ей) петь. до тэён не доходит и половины слов, но. её сердце понимает лучше. она улыбается, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

и засыпает.

джессика поёт и после.

 

между чеджу, сеулом и абу-даби, тэён обнаруживает себя в офисе, даже не дома. продюсеры, композиторы и прочее. песни для нового альбома? а, ну да, точно. тэён едва дышит. у неё слипаются глаза, и болит горло.

глубокая ночь. ни одной звезды, только.

полная луна белым кругом, белым светом.

тэён смотрит на неё, выглянув из окна. такая прекрасная в своей недостижимости и в своём одиночестве. тэён, наверное, тоже. как луна.

 

джессика пишет: не удивлюсь, если ты опять слушаешь осты или рианну.

пишет (и прикрепляет ссылку на айтюнс): отвлекись, а.

(пишет: шестая)

до конца марта тэён крутит гвен стефани по кругу. 

сил не прибавляется, а. дышать почему-то свободнее.

 

на чеджу и в абу-даби тэён летит с кюхёном. что-то вроде поддержки и _не будешь одна?_ не буду. когда-нибудь. не сегодня, не сейчас. и. присутствие знакомых лиц на концерте (эйли, спасибо) успокаивает её совсем немного. тэён поёт, и ей подпевают (громче, чем когда-либо в её жизни). её сердце разрывается на части от того, насколько она счастлива просто стоять на (этой) сцене. за кулисами кюхён поддерживает её за локоть, потому что. счастье счастьем, а. она выжала из себя всё, что в ней тогда оставалось.

возвращаясь в сеул, тэён проводит в кровати три дня.

_я жива, я жива, я жива_

_меня ещё хватит_

_я смогу_

_я хочу_

_я жива, меня хватит_

тэён поёт, и ей подпевают (громче, чем когда-либо в её жизни), но. вокруг неё никого нет (темно и пусто) и светить ей, на самом деле, тоже некому.

для себя самой её света ей недостаточно.

 

 

(тэён крутит в руках карточку. синяя (небо), красная. эйли берёт её с собой в ferrari world, зная, как тэён любит автомобили и как ей необходимо быть _где-то_ , за пределами своих и настоящих стен. откуда? тиффани? эйли качает головой, прижимает палец к губам, _секрет_. и тэён не знает, как на это реагировать, но. синяя, красная. как. как. абу-даби здесь ни при чём и феррари тем более. она сказала, тебе должно понравиться. эйли не уточняет, _кто_ , но. тэён улыбается до конца дня. сердце понимает лучше)

 

 

сонкю пишет: угадай, кто в городе.

пишет: лови её, пока она никуда опять не улетела.

(пишет: кто ещё будет тебя _такую_ терпеть, если не она)

 

они сталкиваются возле общежития. тэён как раз после очередных записей и репетиций, вымотанная, уставшая, убитая, с больным от пения горлом, но.

джессика выходит на свет фонаря (он не матовый, такой бледный, блеклый и больной), прислоняется к нему и. на тэён наваливается всё и сразу: вся её усталость, всё её одиночество, иногда придуманное, иногда невыносимое. 

джессика смотрит на неё и улыбается. тоже. так устало, так одиноко.

(и) тэён подходит ближе.

вокруг совершенно темно, только этот один-единственный рабочий фонарь и джессика. и тэён едва не плачет, потому что. _она скучала_. правда, скучала. и. и. джессика протягивает ей руку, тэён, не думая, крепко сжимает её в своей, а. у неё нет сил и больше их, наверное, не будет никогда, но.

фонарь в этой темноте белым кругом, белым светом.

как луна, но (он) достижим, а. _джессика_.

целует её. сначала в лоб, говоря этим, что всё в порядке, вот сейчас, именно сейчас всё (они) в порядке, а. после и в губы, но так нежно, почти не касаясь, будто и не целуя, ведь. они обе так сильно устали. от всего, что происходит, от самих себя. и этот (их пойманный) момент не должен быть чем-то ещё.

кроме.

— я тоже очень скучала, — говорит джессика, обнимая тэён, прижимая её всю к себе, — может, даже больше.

и не перестаю.

тэён зарывается лицом и руками в её волосы, и ей так спокойно, так легко. им никогда не было так друг с другом до этого. многие годы, но.

всё спустя время совсем-совсем иначе.

иногда лучше, иногда хуже.

не отпускай меня, ладно? не сегодня, не сейчас.

 

сонкю пишет: ты жива?

и тэён хочет написать в ответ _вроде бы_ , но джессика присылает ей _мама передаёт тебе привет! и зовёт на ужин, приходи!_ и вместо своего вроде бы, тэён отправляет: да, я жива. ещё немного, но жива.

 

(тэён крутит в руках карточку. синяя, красная. как её небо и её одиночество, как её любовь, только это, она прижимает карточку к губам, _секрет_ )

 

пауза.

всё (ещё) впереди.

**Author's Note:**

> *шестая, то есть шестая песня в альбоме ака Used to Love You


End file.
